


Jealousy, Jealousy

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets jealous over a misunderstanding when another Dom flirts with Steve at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy, Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Challenge @ 1 million words community
> 
> Prompt: Misunderstanding

"Danny," Steve said calmly. "Sir."

"Walk away," Danny said, expression full of warning as he looked past Steve to the man behind him.

Smirking, the man did as he was asked, but not without a final full body sweep with his eyes over Steve, the look appreciative of his physique.

"Just a misunderstanding," The guy said with a shrug. "Pity really. He ought to be shared around."

Danny turned on his heel to watch him walk on, feeling Steve press in behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. 

"Down boy," Steve whispered in his ear. Danny thrummed possessively, trying to brush off the moment lightly but failing. "We were just talking, he tried to get a little personal."

"Yeah? How personal was he going to get before you put a stop to it? Because it didn't look like you were being all that resistant-," Danny began, feeling Steve tighten his arms around him. He stopped and took a breath, calming down. He wasn't being fair and Steve was giving him a chance to stop before he said something he'd regret.

"I'm going to remember where we are and the headspace you are in right now _Sir_ ," Steve said quietly. "And ignore that little jibe and what was coming because I know how possessive you can be. But be careful what you're accusing me of Danny."

Danny patted his hands gently and twisted in his arms to look at him, bringing his hands up to rest of Steve's bare chest. He looked apologetically up at him.

"I'm sorry babe," Danny said with a smile. "I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did," Steve replied, smirking.

"Maybe a little," Danny shrugged and gave a small laugh. "What can I say? I'm a possessive, jealous Dom who doesn't like to see his subby being flirted with right in front of him."  
"He was flirting and I was very clear that while I appreciated the compliment, I wasn't interested," Steve informed him.

"Collar should have been a clue," Danny said, running his hand up to run his fingers over the collar around Steve's neck.

Steve laughed and shook his head. "You know that doesn't turn anyone off from asking to share. Maybe one day you'll take someone up on their offer."

"Only after we've discussed it in detail first and agreed," Danny assured him. "And definitely with someone with more experience than he obviously has."


End file.
